prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolph Ziggler
__TOC__ Nick Nemeth is an American Professional wrestler signed to World Wrestling Entertainment and currently performing on the Smackdown brand under the name of Dolph Ziggler. He is best known for his previous stint on the WWE Raw brand as Nicky, a member of the Spirit Squad from January to November 2006. Career In 2005, Nick Nemeth became the tag team partner for Chavo Guerrero, and they wrestled primarily on Heat, while Chavo was using the moniker of Kerwin White. Chavo was doing a golfer gimmick, and as such Nemeth became his caddy. Following the death of Eddie Guerrero, Chavo abandoned the gimmick and Nemeth was sent back to OVW. Nemeth then became a part of the five member Spirit Squad while in OVW. Nick was then known as''' Nicky'. After the team was called up to the main roster, they soon won the World Tag Team Championship on ''RAW the night after WrestleMania 22, and were able to hold on to the belts for many months utilizing the "Freebird" rule, until they finally lost the belts to the team of Roddy Piper and Ric Flair. Nick disappeared from WWE television and was not seen again until the summer of 2008, where he appeared in backstage segments as Dolph Ziggler. Due to a violation of WWE's wellness policy, Nick was suspended for 30 days and when he came back, he went on to lose his first match as Ziggler to Batista. After this Dolph picked up victories over R-Truth and Charlie Haas in consecutive weeks. As a part of the 2009 WWE Draft, Dolph was picked to move to'' Smackdown'' through the supplemental draft. He made his debut on the April 17 episode of SmackDown, defeating the United States Champion, MVP, in a non-title match, and, as a result, the following week he demanded a match for the championship. On the May 1 episode of SmackDown, however, he failed to win the championship, after he was pinned by MVP. Ziggler started a rivalry with The Great Khali, losing by disqualification after attacking him with a steel chair. However over the next few weeks Ziggler defeated Khali by countout and disqualification after making it look like Khali had struck him with a steel chair.In Dolph Ziggler's first PPV match against Khali he defeated Khali after interference from Kane After the Bash Nick challenged Rey Mysterio for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Night of Champions. in a recent interview Vince McMahon has stated that Ziggler was supposed to win the title but Mysterio was furious that his title run was only one month long so Mysterio retained the belt. On a recent episode of Smackdown Nick defeated R-Truth, Mike Knox, and Finley to challenge Mysterio again for the Title at Summerslam 2009 Wrestling facts *'Tag teams and stables' :*Spirit Squad *'Wrestlers managed' :*Kerwin White Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Brad Allen (1) and Gavin Spears (1) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Johnny, Kenny, Mikey & Mitch (under the "Freebird Rule") See also *Nick Nemeth's career history *Nick Nemeth's event history *Nick Nemeth's gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Nick Nemeth profile at CAGEMATCH.net Nemeth, Nick